Total Drama University
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: *DanceAcdademyfanxxx* Welcome to TOAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY or Short TDU, Where Finished Highschoolers Come to study and Play the very popluar and Famous Total Drama Game to Win another 1 Million Dollars, Apps are closed.
1. The Fourm

**A: N Okay so I see lots of people doing this kind of stuff and I kind of want to do it too. Also I know I have to update my other story "Love Bites" but I will in few days time.**

Welcome to Total Drama University!

Where finished high schoolers come to the great series of total drama but with the twist that they have to go to classes and afterwards play the famous TV series game to win the million dollars at the end of the season.

Aged has to be 19-22 year olds no Younger! Please sign up below:

Gender:

Name (Nicknames):

Stereotype:

Age:

Sexuality:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Colour:

Causal Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Sleep Wear:

Swimwear:

Shoes:

Bio:

Personality:

Interested in getting into a Relation (yes, No) Why?

Audition Tape:

What Stereotype are you friends with?

What Stereotype you dislike?

Please Copy this and submit it.

Example:

Gender: Male

Name (Nicknames): Michael Roy Simpson, Mike, Mickey, Roy Boy

Stereotype: Band rock type

Age: 20

Sexuality: Straight

Hair: Pitch Black Spiked

Eyes: dark Chocolate

Skin Colour: Tan

Causal Outfit: Black t-shirt with red strips, black baggy pants with a sliver chain and black converse.

Formal Outfit: Black dressed top and Black Slacks with red Tie

Sleep Wear: white Boxers shorts

Swimwear: Red and Black BoardShorts

Shoes: Converses in Red, Black, Dark Blue

Bio: Mike's life is pretty normal for a 20 year old, he's dream to go to university and study music and afterwards to start a band with his mates and get a record deal, he figure this TV show is a great idea to go to university and if somebody from a record company see him play on the show they might ask him. He have a Momma and 3 younger sisters and 1 older brother, his Dad died in a car crash when he was only 10 years old so from than he have to be the man of the house to look after his younger siblings and his mother, Getting the money would help his family.

Personality: Easy going, laid Back and if you messed with his family or friends he will bust your face in.

Interested in getting into a Relation (yes, No) Why? No, so he can Work hard on his study and his dream and of course his family.

Audition Tape: In a Small Backyard with Swings set in the backyard stands a young looking man in a Wife Beater and Baggy Shorts with his hair spiked up, " Hi I'm Michael, but you can called me Mike. I want to go to TDU to study Music and live my dream of coming up with a band with my mates. I want to go to TDU to make any record companies see me play and sing and they properly ask me to get a record deal with them hopefully, I can get along with anybody but if you hurt or messed with my friends or family prepare to get your face pound by me, so please think about getting me into the show, Bye" He Said with a wave. Tape Ended.

What Stereotype are you friends with? Emos/Goths, Music people

What Stereotype you dislike? Jocks, Popular People,

**A: N okay I know that Sucky but Please do this, cause I want to try it out :D **

**Love much,**

**xxxDanceAcademyFanxxx**


	2. Introducing the Girls

A: N than you guys so much for the apps and it was hard to make a decision but I think I got it.

The only problem is there's not many males to make this work, there's 19 females in the reviews and only…8 males in the reviews, SO I need to have 3 more males than the show will be compete and the story can be properly start!

NO MORE FEMALES PLEASE! Ha-ha :) I have lots and it's hard to decide but I got the cast, whoever didn't get in, don't be sad! Next time you may get in ;)

BTW the names on the hosts which is me and my BFFl who help me decided who is in and helping me write chapters too, are fake because we kind of don't want to use our real ones also I kind of stole the Middle/Last name they belong to the Actresses/Books characters.

But this Chapter is only PART 1 of the contestants.

Beautiful old looking building surround with clean cut grass and the brand new sign says in big letters "WELCOME TO PORTLAND UNIVERSITY" "TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY STUDENTS OVER HERE" Where a Very Handsome host Chris McLean is standing grinning like an idiot into the camera.

"Welcome to the new series of Total Drama... UNIVERSITY! With new contestants and new twisted games. What happen to the old cast you asked? Well me your lovely host decided to get them to have a break of being famous. Total Drama University or TDU for short is in of course a University where the contestants or should I say students take to learn and study after they graduate from high school and after class everyday the students will play the game but here's the twist there will be no leaving just staying here until somebody wins!" the famous so called host said

"umm Chris, your aren't the real host here anymore "A Girl around the teenage age steps in front of the camera next to Chris, She has Dark brown medium size hair just past her shoulders and dark brown almost black eyes with pink loose tank top and high top mini jeans with Black gladiator shoes says to Chris.

"It's me and Lily now remember, you're the side host if one of us away" she reminded him

"What no! But I hosted the last 3 seasons! Producers!" Chris tries to shout

"Sorry but they needed… younger hosts and they pick us" Melissa Said While turning around to face the camera.

"Anyways…. WELCOME TO TDU I'M MELISSA LUCY HALE and THIS IS LILY ALISSA HATHAWAY!" Melissa Shouts introducing her and Lily.

"Yes, this year, WE will be hosting the show, so if you watch it just to see Chris, stay tuned, 'cos this'll be better," the teenaged host with brown eyes and long brown hair said with a smile. She grinned at Chris and winked at Melissa.

"This year, 10 male and 10 female Uni students here at Portland University will be taking part in a death-defying adventure! Taking part in their studies and

Competing in competitions after classes, to win 1 Million dollars! Okay, it's not death-defying, but it will be exciting! I can guarantee!"

She readjusted her plain, green T-Shirt and shuffled slightly. Her white sneakers got a bit of dirt on it, so she gently shook her foot, to remove it. She wore knee-length denim shorts, wore her hair back, and glasses. As she lifted one hand to adjust the

Glasses on her face,

She continued. "Today, we will be meeting the 11 lucky females, who will be taking part in this awesome new show!"

"Yes, that's right lily! And than Tomorrow morning we will be introducing the guys and than afterwards we will show them around with a little help of a senior uni student"

"Stay Toon right after this break" She said while smiling.

"Welcome Back to TDU! Now I will be introducing the first 5 lucky girls and my gorgeous host over here will be introducing the last 6 lucky girls" Melissa says with hand movement.

"The First lucky girl to be starring on this … uh Wonderful show is Briana Smith!" The newly young adult step forward to the camera and slightly wave to the camera and the hosts"

"Now Briana introduce yourself please" Melissa Asked her

"Hi I'm Briana Taylor Smith and I'm a Out going rebel who really want to change for the better and I hope this experience will help me make few friends and help me know what I want to do in life" Briana Said.

"We lucky to have you here Briana" Lily said while taking Briana to the side.

"The next lucky girl is Prue Donaldson!"

"Hi I'm Prue and I hope I will win this and hopefully my boyfriend could make it too to be with me" Prue Said with one of her hand lay on her waist.

"We hope all of you could win this but there only one winner Prue" Lily said while taking Prue next to Briana

"Well 2 down 8 to go! The next lucky girl is Luna Moon!" Melissa said while the cameras focus on the very pretty but curious girl with almost kind of like white hair.

"Hello I'm Luna Moon, I can be very curious at times and often go in my own little world and I don't mind it at all" Luna introduce herself.

"Very interesting Luna" Lily said while again taking her next to Prue and Briana.

"The next lucky girl is Keylie Snow"

The camera now look at the young adult with Dark Blonde hair with curls, " Hey I'm Keylie Snow and I'm 20 years old and I love to read and that got people saying Bookworm since again I love to read, my family is rich and I'm from France and I was hoping this show brings something new inside of everyone"

She said while walking near to the other girls who introduce themselves before her.

"The next contestant is Paige Summers" Melissa shouted as the camera turns to the girl with all black outfit.

"Hi I'm Paige Summers and I just want to say if you ever gonna mock me or anything I will be looking for revenge so be beware" she said as she stands next to Keylie.

"Oh be careful girls!" Lily said

"Now the last 5 girls will be introduced after this short break" Melissa says while fake grinning at the camera.

Standing outside of the 'Portland University' where 5 young adult girls and 2 teenage hosts waiting for the other 5 girls.

"Oh hello there again, Welcome back to TDU now the 6th lucky girl is Rosalinda Gracia!"

A Spanish looking young adult stands next to Lily and start introduce herself, "hola, As Lily said before I'm Rosalinda Sofia Gracia and I'm from Barcelona but moved to Miami. I am very caring and I can be the friend that you need a shoulder to cry on if you needed and I hope I can make lots of friends here" she said while giving Melissa and Lily both Tropical like flower before walking off next to the others

"Thank you Rosie, now the 7th lucky girl is Lhia Dexter!"

A Girl with Dark long Hair with few Green Bangs start to introduce herself to the host/audience "hey, I'm Lhia Dexter and I don't want to be here to be friendly but to get here to win the million dollars, bye" she said walking off next to the other girls.

"Okay the 8th Lucky contestant is Sofie McGee" Lily introduces the next girl.

"hello, I'm Sofie McGee and I wanted to be here for my study/education in University and be able to win this competition, I can be very skillful and also L.I.T which means Lifeguard In Training" the young adult said with Pink Capris Pants and Light blue button up shirt which ends at the belly button.

"Nice to meet you Sofie and I hope that Skill and any of skill can be used in the changelles" Melissa said while taking Sofie to the others.

"The 2nd last Contestant is Tonia Hart!" Lily shouted as the 19 year old walk up next to her.

The beautiful girl with blonde hair started to introduce herself " hey I'm Tonia Hart and I'm 19 and my dad is the a very rich CEO and I just wanted to say that I am not like others Wealthy girls, I'm not mean or anything but I'm really nice and I want to get to know people. I may look like a girly girl but I can do things that guys do very easily, doubted me? Well let me show you later when the guys get here" The 19 year old while letting Melissa leading to the others.

"Thanks Tonia, Now the last girl of the contest is…..Ali Dawnson!" Lily loudly introduced.

The 19 year old with brown hair walked up next to Melissa and Lily and said "hi, I'm very excited to be here! And um oh right, Hi I'm Ali Dawnson and I'm a very curious writer and I love to write stories and poetry of things that inspired me. I was Abanded by my parents and I lived in the woods until I was a young child that got me into curious and I wanted to write a book about my young life, that's it about now I guess" the curious writer walks off to the others.

"Well Lily that's all the girls for the series, and Next time on TDU we will introduced the guys and tour the university with a senior Uni student, so Stay toon for another TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY!"

The hosts grin until the screen turn black and the credits rolled in.

**A : N okay this kind of sucks but its only the starting! And I just wanted to thank my BFFl for joining me to this story :D so review and sorry the other OCs didn't get in but there's too much! And I liked all of them. The Guys will be in Part 2 so please stay toon! **


	3. AN Need More Male OCs

**A: N**

**Okay I know you guys wanted another chapter but I can't start it until there's more guys OCs cause there not much to compete it, so can you randomly make up some? Cause that would be a big help.**

**I get the chapter started until there more Male OCs...**


	4. Introducing the Guys

A : N okay soo I got the introduction up and I STUPIDLY deleted the file and now it's not in the recycle bin so I had to restart the whole thing D: so sorry if its messy.

On a hot and sweaty day in Toronto, Canada, there stood multiple cameras surrounding the old but very smart looking university where the new hosts of Total Drama Series while two make up slash hair artist fixing up the small parts.

The director sat down on his director's chair and wait to shoot the newest episode of the series, Tom one of the crew member snap the black and white clipboard before Melissa starts to welcome the audience…. If there's any audience.

"WELCOME back to TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY, I'm Melissa and this is Lily and we're your new host for the newest series of Total Drama, Lets Recap of what happen last episode, We got to introduce the girls: Briana, Prue, Luna, Keylie, Rosalinda, Paige, Tonia, Lhia, Sofie and Ali, Now this episode we are going to Introduce the guys and the following episode will be the tour of the uni and the game will begin!" Melissa Explain while playing with her now long brown Curly hair.

Lily, who up until that point had been having her own hair and make-up finalized, walked up to the camera and joined Melissa.

"We had many late entries for the guys this time, and in the end, we had to, just like with the girls, unfortunately reject some of the entries. So here are the lucky guys!" The camera changed angles and showed a line of male University students waiting eagerly and nervously.

Lily walked over to them, looking casual but pretty in her green singlet top, top over a white singlet and denim shorts. It showed off her long legs and ever-so-slightly tanned skin. She walked up to the first guy in line. "So, our first lucky contestant, Matthew! So, introduce yourself Matt," she said. The camera zoomed in on a guy who looked very nervous.

"Um, well, I'm Matt. Usually I'm known as the nerd, but I don't think anyone really hangs around me long enough to know there's a lot more to me than a stereotypical nerd." He seemed to get more confident with every word he said.

Lily smiled at him and moved on to the next guy in line. "Next, here's Skylar!" she motioned for him to introduce himself as she flicked her long, dark brown hair out of her face.

"Well, I'm, Skylar. I'm the mysterious, underestimated one. Like Matt, people don't usually stick around me for long, so I'm a complete mystery to them." He shrugged, and Lily smiled at him. She moved onto the next in the line. "Say welcome to Eric!"

"Hi, my name's Eric! I just love music, and, not to "toot my own horn" as the saying goes, but I'm pretty darn good at it!" Lily laughed as she stepped to the next male student.

"Our next lucky student, Nick! Introduce youself Nick!" she said, still laughing a little.

"So, I'm Nick. I'm like Matt over there, in that I'm a brainiac. I'm a twin, Nate is my brother, and out of us, I'm the responsible one. I hope that being here will give me a chance to relax and live a little." Lily nodded to him, smiling, of course, "Welcoming our fifth lucky guy, Rowan!"

"Well, my name's Rowan, and I'm the lonely artist guy. Like some of the others here," he motioned towards the guys who had already been introduced, "I'm not usually in the middle of all the parties or sporting groups, but that's me." He shrugged, and Lily gave him a gentle smile.

"Well, there's five of our lucky contestants, and we'll be back to introduce the remaining five guys after this short break."

TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~TDU~

When the happy and fresh toothpaste commercial ended, Melissa dust of the dirt of her baby blue sundress and smiles at the camera when the director calls out action.

"Welcome back! Now since Lily introduced the first five guys, I will introduce the last five lucky guys, First up is Zakk!" Melissa introduced while walking up to Zakk

"Hi, I'm Zakk and I am a Southern Metal Rocker, I am also known as funny but if you get on my nerves than watch out cause I most likely will bust your face in, beside of that I am Atheist and can easily state my opinion on things" Zakk introduced himself

Melissa Smiled and goes onto the next student which is Draco, "hello Draco, care to introduce yourself?" Melissa asked while playing with her gold love heart necklace which her 2 yearlong boyfriend gave her.

"I'm Draco and I'm the only child in my family, and I am a real charmer and I get any girl I want and I also love my looks and im pretty sure all girls to" Draco smirk before he walked off to go to the rest of already introduced males.

Melissa sigh heavy before snap out of the dream state before remembering in fact she has a boyfriend.

"Well, thank you Draco, Next we have Cotton!"

Cotton starts to explain himself " Hi, I'm Cotton and I like to say straight forward that I love to be in control, if not back away and run before I will explode, like Draco, I get everything I wanted and that I can be very cunning when I want to be."

Cotton goes to the rest of the group when Melissa says "Ooh, watch out for Cotton people! Now let's see who we have here, ahh up next is Kent!"

Kent stands next to Melissa and starts to introduce himself, " Kent Here, I'm a good nature but I can be slack at times and many times hits on attractive ladies" he wink at Melissa who giggled "also I like science and can make up theories and plans when needed"

"well that's good for you Kent, Now last but not least, the final contestant for the series is Nathan!"

Nathan goes up to Melissa and Says " Hey I'm Nathan but you can call me Nate for short, as you know my twin Brother Nick is also on here and I am very glad to be here as well, I like to say that I am the smooth operator in this family and I can attract the opposite gender." Nathan Says as he also Wink at Melissa.

Melissa starts to giggle but then stops to realize they still filming.

"Oh we still filming?" she dumbfound ask when the director quietly nods his head so he can not disturb the scene.

"Oh right" she turn her head to the main camera and ending says "Well that's it for now folks! That's our contestants or should we say students"

Lily smiled and also says " again unfortunely we couldn't fit everyone on here but that wasn't our choice, Next time on total Drama University, we'll be touring around this beautiful College with a senior Uni student and the students starts class and put into their dorms, so stay tune"

Both of them said in unison before the screen goes black and the credits rolls in.

….

Melissa sigh and plays with her curly hair "finally we finished filming, hey lets go out and party  
she asked Lily

"Hmmm, sure, we need a break from shooting and get out to have some little fun for the next shot" Lily agreed while fixing her shorts.

Drew the producer finally told the two teenage hosts that they still on live and both of them look embarrassed before waving to the camera and then run off the site.

A : N YAYE finally finished the introduction and sorry for the lateness and not everybody gets in, sorry.

So I hope you like it and please review, also thanks for my friend/ Co- Author who wrote the lily's parts and the first five guys.

Much love,

xxxDanceAcademyFanxxx


	5. The Tour

Sunlight hitting the cameras of the newly episode of TDU as Melissa and Lily stands in front of the new cast of Total Drama series.

"As you now know that I'm Melissa and this is Lily" she gesture her hand towards her co-host, "Your new host for this reality show! But we're not the only ones who are in control of your people with challenges. A Senior Uni student will be showing all of us, including me and Lily the entire campus and the rules of the school" Melissa told the new cast with a small smile.

"Everyone please say hello to Kathleen Willis!"

"Hi" all the new students say in unison sounding un- interested in this kind of thing.

"Whoa hold up! Three female hosts? You don't think that's kinda sexist" Zakk interrupted the introduction.

"Well Zakk, glad to know the genders of the hosts interested you but just to let you know that we the crew of the show didn't pick the senior uni student, it was all up to the headmaster of the school to pick the student, and we us the host of the show, the crew only pick us cause the last 3 seasons of hosting as you may know them, Chris McLean and Chef Hacket, was very over control of their duties on this show." Melissa calmly explain

"Yeah whatever but why do you speak like that? I'm pretty sure all of us are older than you two and you act all high and mighty talking like that" Zakk asked smugly while cross his arms

"…. It's in the contract, and by the way we are only 2 years younger than you' Melissa starting to get bit annoyed with Zakk

"Anyways, Kathleen please introduces yourself and the school" Lily interrupting the small argument between her Co-host and a student.

"Well I'm Kathleen, as you know my name right now, You may prefer me as the typical A+ overachiever university student, I've been studying here in Portland University for over 4 years now in English writing" Kathleen introduced herself while adjusting her blue/green glasses.

"As your Host said, I was picked by the headmaster; Phillip McHart, probably because as I quote from the headmaster and teachers that I was 'One of the better students at this university'. This Uni have been around since mid-40s, as you can see the looks of the buildings are very quiet old looking but later this year we decided to put more modern buildings in this uni and getting rid of the old stuff that they kept from mid-40s." Kathleen started introducing by started some bit of history.

But the student doesn't look like they want to know the information except quite few people.

"Here we stand in the grand entrance of the uni the gate behind protects the uni from any criminals trying to break in our precious school or any bad things. If you want to exit the uni at later times you all will be given a swap card to get in and out the building to let the head office know who you are and etc. "

As what she said Kathleen gave all the students including the two hosts swap cards with a keychain necklace.

"From the grand entrance, there's a path way to the back buildings and few quiet spots where you can relax and hang out in-between classes or after," Kathleen continued. "You will be required to obey all rules while inside the uni-"

"Except when participating in challenges," Lily interjected.

"And attend classes bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, as the saying goes. There will be some leniency towards you but you are still expected to be punctual and do your best in classes. Now, are there any questions before we begin the tour?" Kathleen looked around briefly; no hands were raised, yet. She smiled, "okay then, let's go."

They walked around the university, stopping at the library, each building (momentarily going inside each one), and the small food court area. They visited the court yard, the dorms and the rec rooms. The contestants were starting to become restless, chatting amongst each other and practically jumping up and down.

Kathleen once again stood in front of the new students and the host, "We have finished our grand tour of the university and now we will put you in your dorms with a roommate or two"

"Thank you Kathleen" Lily thanked the senior student.

"Now the guys and girls will have two separate dorms buildings and also they have a security camera in the halls so nobody could sneak into each other rooms at midnight" Melissa said eying few people

"Guys on the Left and Girls on the right" Lily stated

"Now we are going to put you into the roommates that came on this show in order, since we have no clue that is going be friends with"

Couple of the students' morn and groan from hearing the news.

"First of the guys"

"In Room 234 is Matt and Skylar" the two boys looked at each other and nodded with a small smile

"In room 235 is Eric and Nick" the two shake each other hands and smile

"In room 236 is Rowan and Zakk" Rowan looked like he doesn't care but Zakk groan quietly

"In room 237 is Draco and Cotton" The boys looked and smirk at each other

"In Room 238 is Kent and Nathan" the guys smile at each other.

Now boys since you already have your dorms sorted out and Kathleen here will give you your timetables you may head to your dorms" Lily said with a smile

"Here are your timetable guys and we will explain it tomorrow when you're all fresh and awake" Kathleen said handing out the sheets.

The boys of the show gladly go off to their rooms and chat amount themselves

"Now girls the rooms you be in are: in Room 241 is Briana and Prue" the girls looked each other and gave a faked smile

"In room 242 is Luna and Keylie" the girls smile at each other

"In room 243 is Paige and Rosie" Paige scoffs and crossed her arms while Rosie have a worried look on her face.

"In room 244 is Lhia and Sofia" Lhia folded her arms and raised her eyebrow while Sofia put her arms on her hips and turn her head.

"Finally in room 245 is Tonia and Ali" the two smiled at each other.

"Now just like the guys here are your timetables and you can go off to your rooms and unpack everything and tell the guys to meet us in the common room at 7 o'clock sharp all freshen up for your first class of the day annnnd your first changelle " Lily said dismissing the girls.

The girls all carried or pull their bags up to their rooms and talked to each other

The two host and the senior student turn to faced the camera and said "Well this is the end of Episode three of TDU and this is just the beginning, tomorrow will be the first officially day of TDU for the students but they don't know what is coming for them, so see you soon folks!" Melissa said with a obviously faked grin.

The credits rolled in when the three girls walked away.

**A:N here are my reasons for not updating this for nearly 5 months:**

**School is back on and I got loads of homework/Assignment is due quickly and its really hard to keep up and update stories.**

**I put of writing for a while and put all my stories on hiatus since lately I don't even feel like writing anymore but I'm coming back on tracks and updating one at the time.**

**I don't really like writing TDS anymore since my obsession for that show is way due and over with and I only liked FFNS now of it but I am willing to write my current stories and get it finished and done with rather leaving it and unfinished but it will take a lot of time.**

**I am truly sorry for putting this off for many months but I didn't mean it to happen but its really hard to update this since we have to plan it out first and swap documents though emails to each other for our parts of the story and since we lived in different states in Australia its kinda hard to connect with each other when we really want to update this, this chapter was the hardest of the three since we already written the first part two weeks ago but was stuck on the middle/ending but I finally got to finished it tonight.**

**You may noticed that I change my name cause my old name was really out of date and was there since early last year and I wanted a new one and you may see that I'm recently updating other stories from other fandom but I just have more ideas for that than for TDS. **

**I will certainly finish ALL of my stories but like I said it will take lots of time. **

**Sorry times billion for leaving you waiting :( xxo**

**Love from: YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby (Resigning as xxxDanceAcademyFanxxx) & Maddy48 xox **


End file.
